At present, traditional metal keys and/or passes are often used to open locks in connection with doors, whereby passes often are combined with the use of a code. When electrical locks are being used more frequently, different solutions for wireless unlocking or locking of electrical locks have been presented.
The document WO-A2-2005/066908 discloses an access control system and a method for operating said system. The system comprises an access control system (2-4, 8) (see figure), which controls a plurality of access points (1), e.g. doors (1) by means of respective individual physical closing mechanisms (8). At least one reader (2) and a controller (3), which is connected to the latter in order to control the closing mechanism (8), are provided at each access point (1). The system also comprises at least one access control server (4), which carries out the centralised management of access data and is connected to the respective controllers (3). The system also comprises at least one mobile telephone server (5), which is connected to the access control server (4). The mobile telephone server (5) can also be an integral component of the access control server (4). At least one access point (1) is equipped with a short-range transmitter (9), which transmits identification information that is specific to the access point in such a way that it is only received by a mobile telephone (7) located in the direct vicinity of the access point (1) and is used at least indirectly by the telephone to control the access verification process. The document discloses the use of Bluetooth or WLAN transmitters (9). As is apparent from the figure, each access point (1) has to be connected to the access control server (4) which is a drawback in relation to your idea. Another difference in relation to our solution is that the user actually has to call the access control server (4). Moreover, authentication is performed with the aid of the calling number and a PIN code, which is not the case in your solution.
The document WO-A1-01/63425 discloses a system and method for, by means of a mobile terminal, wireless hotel search and selection, reservation/booking, check-in, room access control, check-out and payment services for hotel customers. After successful reservation, the wireless door lock system of the reserved room receives information about the valid key token, or a secret key, from the hotel reservation/IT system. By means of the short range wireless device in the mobile wireless terminal, the key token is transmitted to nearby wireless devices associated with electrically operable door locks. On receiving the appropriate key token from the wireless device in the mobile terminal, the door lock wireless device of the reserved room can notify the associated hotel reservation/IT system of the arrival of the user for check-in, and unlocks the door. The communication protocol between the mobile terminal and the wireless door lock system is performed over a Bluetooth, Infrared or other suitable bearer. To achieve optimal security, this information could be protected in the user's terminal by means of a PIN code, fingerprint or other local authentication methods.
The document 20051201ddm France Telecom, “Focus on contact less technology”, DDM du mois, France Telecom, describes briefly the use of NFC (Near Field Communication) technology integrated in a mobile telephone to open gates and barriers for instance in parking lots.
The document EP-A1-1, 600, 885 relates to a SIM reader/writer provided with a detachable SIM having contact and non-contact interfaces, The SIM reader/writer can be used for non-contact gate management in transportation facilities. In FIG. 28 there is disclosed a perspective view of assistance in explaining a mode of using a non-contact communication device to operate a ticket gate. A non-contact communication device 201 having the function of an IC card is brought into contact with a receiving unit 208 installed in a ticket gate 207 of transportation facilities in the direction of the arrow Y. Then the receiving unit 208 of the ticket gate 207 receives an electromagnetic wave emitted by the non-contact communication device 201, and then a door 209 is opened or kept closed. The non-contact communication device 201 can be similarly used for operating the doors of a building of a corporation and the entrance of facilities.
The document US-A1-2004/0127256 relates to a mobile device that is equipped with a contact-less smart card reader/writer for conducting financial transactions with a contact-less smart card. The mobile device can be used for shopping with authentication via a telecommunication network.
The document US-A1-2005/0210283 relates to a key system 10 (see FIG. 1) for locking and unlocking a door 12 of a room, house, office or other such structure. Installed in the door 12 is a lock device 14 that locks and unlocks the door 12 in cooperation with a paired key device 16. In the key system 10, the lock device 14 and key device 16 exchange key information by short-range wireless communication, the lock device 14 authenticates the key information received from the key device 16, and the door 12 is unlocked if the authentication succeeds. The key device 16 has a page button 18 for initiating transmission of the key information, and functions uniquely for transmitting the key information when the page button 18 is pressed, The short-range wireless communication technology used in this embodiment is the Bluetooth technology®.
The document US-A1-2002/0130763 describes a security system to enable authenticated access of an individual to a protected area, including a remote control unit (22) (see FIG. 1) with a transponder (28), carried by the individual, which transmits an identification code group on reception of an interrogation signal. A control unit located within the protected area transmits an interrogation signal when activated by the individual, and verifies the identification code group received from the transponder. Access to the protected area will only be permitted on positive verification of the right to access. The transponder (28), contained within the remote control unit (22) is a passive transponder which obtains a supply voltage from the interrogation signal transmitted by the control unit (16) and then feeds this to a supply voltage rail. The remote control unit (22) contains a battery (34) that can be connected to the supply voltage rail (46) by means of a controllable battery coupling switch (42) via a high-resistance path when the remote control unit (22) is in its quiescent state or via a low-resistance path when the remote control unit (22) is in its active state. A pulse detector (58) obtains its supply voltage in the quiescent state of the remote control unit (22) via the high-resistance path of the battery coupling switch (42). On reception of the interrogation signal by the transponder (28), the pulse detector (58) outputs a recognition signal. A remote-field detector (64) receives the recognition signal and outputs a remote-field signal as soon as the value of the recognition signal comes within a predetermined range.
None of the above mentioned documents presents a solution supporting the following essential features:                At least as secure as magnetic card and smart card solutions        Support for fine-grained access rights        Decentralised administration of access rights        Remote distribution and revocation of access rights (no need for face to face distribution and revocation of keys, and no need for reprogramming of locks)        Managing access to remotely located locks with very limited power supply and no or temporary communication abilities.        